El Secreto del Blue Warbler
by ulovetheblazer
Summary: Westerville y Lima estan invadidos por el crimen. La solucion? Convencer a cualquier costo al Blue Warbler de que los siga protegiendo... alguien mas tendrá que pagar ese costo...
1. Primer encuentro

**Disclaimer:** Aunque la historia es mía, obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO.

**GLEE: AU **Blaine es un superhéroe encubierto y Lima (y Westerville) están llenas de criminales, por lo que realmente lo necesitan. El asunto es que la ciudad no puede pagarle a este por sus servicios, así que la ciudadanía (en una mayoría abrumante) llega a la opción de pagarle en favores. No hay restricciones o reglas en eso, porque jamás un superhéroe haría algo malo, ¿verdad?

Situada pasando la transferencia a Dalton. Kurt y Blaine son solo amigos.

**Advertencias**: Personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de personalidad habitual, y situaciones sexuales con consentimiento dudoso.

* * *

><p><strong>Primer encuentro<strong>

Si hubiera que escoger un momento para determinar cuando cambiaron las cosas, quizás seria con la recesión. O los problemas de narcotráfico. Quizás el bajo nivel escolar. Que los servicios de salud apestaban. Era difícil. El país estaba en grandes problemas y Ohio estaba siendo azotada por todos y cada uno de ellos.

¿Y qué pasa cuando el pueblo cursa todo esto? El crimen sube como la espuma. A menos empleos, mas hambre, a mas hambre, más gente desesperada haciendo acciones desesperadas.

Eso había hecho que una nueva clase saliera a la luz: los superhéroes. Hombres y mujeres que habían permanecido en las sombras, ayudando a los ciudadanos anónimamente, ahora eran apoyados por el gobierno de todas las ciudades. Y en Lima, tenían a su propio héroe, "Blue Warbler"

Nadie sabía de dónde había salido el enmascarado, ni por qué había escogido la zona de Lima y Westerville para ayudar al pueblo, pero estaban agradecidos con él. Tan agradecidos, que en la ceremonia que le entregaron las llaves de la ciudad, le hicieron un ofrecimiento bastante inusual

"La ciudad está en gran deuda contigo Blue Warbler, y se ha llegado a una solución gracias a un concilio ciudadano. Queremos que sigas sintiéndote parte de esta comunidad, y se ha aprobado la ley "Pay Back"".

El superhéroe parecía desconcertado cuando dijeron eso, solo atinó a seguir sonriendo, a través de la máscara de su disfraz.

"Cada ciudadano que ayudes, estará obligado, bajo pena de cárcel, a ofrecer sus servicios como mejor decidas, para mostrarte la gratitud de esta ciudad."

Todos estallaron en aplausos mientras el héroe sonreía y saludaba, asegurándoles que sus acciones serian justas.

Todos aplaudían, excepto Kurt Hummel, que estaba demasiado embobado en el spandex que cubría el cuerpo del héroe.

* * *

><p>Las primeras acciones de agradecimiento fueron tan comunes que pasaron desapercibidas. A una chica que rescató de un accidente automovilístico, Blue Warbler le pidió casi en broma que le hiciera un pastel.<p>

Para su sorpresa, el pastel de chocolate llegó a la comisara y tuvo que recogerlo. Así, se inicio una serie de curiosas retribuciones, regalos para el Blue Warbler, desde comida, ropa, vales para salidas, todos estaban deseosos de complacer al superhéroe

_"Tasa de crimen se reduce un 5% gracias al Blue Warbler"_

–¿Puedes creerlo? Blaine! Dios, últimamente estas adormilado todo el día

-Ah… lo siento – bostezó con fuerza- no estoy durmiendo bien de noche, perdón, que decías?-

-Que no puedo creer que tengamos que recurrir a un superhéroe para estar todos tranquilos, más un superhéroe que tiene tarifa.

-Kurt, el Blue Warbler no es el que pidió todo eso, la gente quiere demostrarle su aprecio, solo eso, ¿tú no harías lo mismo si te rescatara de algo?

Kurt se quedó pensando, claro que le gustaría ser cortes y todo… pero ¿cocinarle?

-No sé qué podría hacer por el Blue Warbler si me rescatara, viendo el uniforme que usa, ¿en serio, spandex azul? No creo que pudiera usar mis habilidades de diseño en ese horrible uniforme.

-Creo que el Blue Warbler tendría mejores ideas para que le ayudaras que un cambio de guardarropa- dijo Blaine sonrojándose, antes de volverse a acomodar contra el sillón mientras los otros miembros del coro se iban juntando para empezar la práctica.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mala idea Hummel, mala idea…"<em> Kurt se iba regañando cuando salía del centro comercial. Su papá se había llevado ese día su camioneta, para poder hacerle unos arreglos y en lugar de posponer las compras programadas con las chicas, se había con Mercedes y Rachel a surtir guardarropa, pero ellas se habían tenido que retirar temprano y Kurt, imposibilitado de decidir entre varias prendas, prefirió quedarse un rato más.

Claro, ese "rato" significó salir cuando ya estaba oscuro, no había casi nadie cerca y que tuviera que esperar el autobús, con las manos llenas de bolsas y el corazón latiéndole cada vez más aprisa.

-Hey!- Fue lo único que oyó antes de sentir una mano apestosa apretarse contra su boca, impidiéndole gritar. Se quiso agitar contra el malhechor, pero más fuerte le agarró. Su pánico aumentó al ver que era más de uno. Se revolvió contra el tipo, ganándose un golpe en las costillas que le soltó el aire.

-Ayuda!- logró gritar, pero no tenía mucha esperanza en la oscuridad de esa calle.

-Déjenlo ir!- una voz grave y autoritaria retumbó contra el silencio. Los criminales voltearon asombrados al ver una figura vestida de azul, enmascarada, parado solo contra ellos.

Con un gesto, el cabecilla del grupo, mando a 4 de sus cómplices contra el enmascarado, pero este haciendo gala de su "grito de justicia" , una frecuencia sónica capaz de noquear a cualquiera, les aturdió dejándoles en el piso.

El Blue Warbler sonrió satisfecho, enfrentándose contra el otro tipo que tuvo la audacia (o falta de sentido común) de aventársele, queriendo golpearle. Con una sola mano, tomó el puño que se dirigía a él, retorciéndole la mano con facilidad. A través del antifaz, el Blue Warbler usó su "Mirada congelante" dejando al malhechor reducido a una estatua congelada

-Bueno, esto lo dejará listo para la policía.- El Blue Warbler dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Kurt por un momento se quedó preguntándose si el Blue Warbler iría a tratamientos de blanqueamiento dental, antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que en realidad acababa de ocurrir.

Y gritó. Gritó por lo que no pudo gritar de miedo al asalto, gritó aun en medio del pánico. Hasta que sintió unas manos fuertes que le agarraban de los hombros, moviéndole suavemente.

-Hey…está bien… todo está bien…-

Esa voz le tranquilizó y se quedó respirando agitado, pero ya sin temblar tanto… por alguna extraña razón, esa voz le resultaba de confianza.

-Ahora, te llevaré a un lugar seguro.- Dijo el Blue Warbler, y sin preguntar ni nada, le tomó por la cintura, elevándose junto con Kurt hasta que llegaron al techo del hogar de Kurt.

Este no sabía si estaba más asombrado de haber volado en brazos de un superhéroe, o que dicho superhéroe supiera donde vivía.

-¿Cómo supiste?-

-Ahm… es parte de mis poderes.-

-Oh, ¿puedes leer la mente?-

-Si…si…algo así..-

-Ahm… supongo que … tengo que pagarte verdad?- dijo Kurt, de pronto sintiéndose tímido y sin saber cómo pagarle al Blue Warbler. Suponía que parte de esa timidez, era de que el superhéroe aun lo tenía pegado contra él, y el spandex no disimulaba para nada que el Blue Warbler estaba demostrando su interés por el joven.

-Pu..pu..puedo hacerte un..unas galletas..- empezó a decir, removiéndose como para alejarse, pero sin la fuerza suficiente como para aventarlo.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- Dijo el superhéroe, pegándose más a él, empezando a rozar su entrepierna contra el muslo de Kurt.

-Yo.. No.. he… no..- Kurt se encontró sin nada que responder, sintiéndose terriblemente incomodo al notar la creciente erección del Blue Warbler contra él. Y retorcerse no ayudaba a calmarle

-¿Tienes que pagarme de alguna forma no?- dijo el Blue Warbler contra su oído, provocándole escalofríos. -¿Quieres que pare?-

_Bueno, sería algo terriblemente grosero si le dijera que parara en ese instante no? _ Fue lo que pensó Kurt, así que se quedó quieto, terriblemente sonrojado, la mirada en el piso, solo temblando cuando las manos en su cintura bajaron para rozar sus nalgas, haciéndole respingar. EL movimiento de la cadera del superhéroe ondulando contra el era cada vez más fuerte, haciéndole sentirse acalorado, sobre todo porque la respiración de este era más rápida, casi un jadeo, lo que le hacía temblar mas.

A través de la ropa, podía sentir el calor del cuerpo del encapuchado contra él, el fuerte abrazo con el que le detenía, como ligeros gruñiditos salían de su garganta entre cada empujón.

Y aunque pareció como una eternidad, el momento pasó rápido, y Kurt nada mas sintió un beso en la nuca que le hizo temblar completamente y un lánguido _"gracias" _en su oído.

Y el Blue Warbler desapareció, dejándole sorprendido, conmocionado y realmente sin idea de lo que acababa de pasar.

Medio temblado, logró bajar del techo, colándose por una ventana. Cuando Burt lo halló, parado en medio del pasillo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, contemplando a la nada, lo sacudió levemente.

-Hijo, ¿estás bien? Burt se veía preocupado

-Si.. Si…- salió de su trance, mirando a su padre

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Yo.. Yo… iba a ser asaltado…- empezó a explicar

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si.. Si..No paso nada… me rescató el Blue Warbler…-

-Que suerte!-

-Si… suerte….-

* * *

><p>Ok, se que tengo historias pendientes, pero lei esto hace tiempo y me encanto el argumento, la clasificacion esta pensada en futuros encuentros, solo para avisar<p>

El argumento es del Glee Kink Meme.

Muchos Besos

**Sam**


	2. Segundo encuentro

**Disclaimer:** Aunque la historia es mía, obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO.

**GLEE: AU **Blaine es un superhéroe encubierto y Lima (y Westerville) están llenas de criminales, por lo que realmente lo necesitan. El asunto es que la ciudad no puede pagarle a este por sus servicios, así que la ciudadanía (en una mayoría abrumante) llega a la opción de pagarle en favores. No hay restricciones o reglas en eso, porque jamás un superhéroe haría algo malo, ¿verdad?

Situada pasando la transferencia a Dalton. Kurt y Blaine son solo amigos.

**Advertencias**: Personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de personalidad habitual, y situaciones sexuales con consentimiento dudoso.

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo encuentro<strong>

Podría decirse que se veía venir, que era algo predecible.

Después del extraño encuentro entre Kurt y el Blue Warbler, éste nada más andaba en las nubes, sin saber cómo reaccionar… menos cuando los Warblers tenían esa estúpida presentación.

Y fue culpa de Blaine la elección de esa canción, bueno era culpa de Sue por darle esa información de New Directions, y culpa de Wes y Thad de querer hacer una presentación de prueba para probar su grado de sensualidad… gracias, lo único que faltaba era que un piano le cayera encima después del ridículo que había cometido en la presentación de "Animal"

-No soy sexy!- casi le gritó a su amigo, sobre todo después de sentir que se estaba burlando de el – sabes que Blaine, creo que deberías de irte

Blaine se veía dolido, sobre todo cuando lo corrió, pero Kurt tenía mucho que pensar.

Era incómodo intentar fingir ser alguien que no era, y hace mucho que Kurt había determinado que ser sexy, y todo lo relacionado, era algo que no iba con él, nadie jamás iba a sentir por él "eso", nadie iba a desearlo… así que mejor no tocar ese tema.

Todavía pasaron unos días en que Kurt no le habló de manera normal a Blaine, le dolía bastante lo que había ocurrido, sobre todo porque Blaine no lo tomaba en serio… no, siendo honestos, era porque si había alguien en este mundo que quisiera que lo viera de otra forma, era Blaine.

Y no… para todos, incluyendo a Blaine, era tan sexy como un bebe pingüino…. Y empezaba a creer que así iba a ser siempre

* * *

><p>Quizás por tener tantas cosas en la cabeza, no midió la velocidad a la que iba, o sus reflejos eran más lentos, pero no se dio cuenta del vehículo que había puesto la direccional para dar vuelta en una salida del camino, o al menos no se dio a cuenta a tiempo, por que intentó girar el volante de la Navigator y frenar a fondo, pero terminó saliéndose del puente…<p>

El tiempo empezó a correr tan despacio, que todo parecía irreal: la forma en que las astillas de la barda del puente volaron a su alrededor, el extraño silencio que parecía haberse formado, donde nada mas oía los latidos de su corazón, el agua que se extendía frente a él, y ese sonido agudo, que se dio cuenta que era el gritando

"Voy a morirme" fue el pensamiento que cruzó su mente, mas cuando el fuerte "splash" que hizo la camioneta contra el agua, ocasionó que el tiempo cambiara de nuevo, ahora acelerándose mil veces.

El golpe lo zarandeó por completo y en pánico intentó destrabarse del cinturón, pero no podía, y sentía como el agua se iba metiendo al vehículo y solo iban bajando, bajando… y no podía hacer nada, y su papá iba a sufrir tanto cuando se enterara, Dios! No dejes que le dé otro ataque! Y Finn! Quien le va a escoger que vestir para las entrevistas de la universidad! Y Blaine! Maldita sea! Voy a morir sin haberle dicho nunca nada….

De pronto solo era el silencio del agua, ni sus pensamientos podía oír…hasta que sintió como el vehículo se movía, algo estalló cerca de él, y medio inconsciente, nada mas sintió que era zarandeado de un lado a otro, y de pronto… aire…. Aire…. Aire que le hacía toser, aire que dolía en sus pulmones, pero era aire y si le dolía la cabeza, y si se sentía mareado y si parecía que iba a aventar un pulmón significaba que estaba vivo y que no había muerto y que todavía podía hacer tantas cosas….

Kurt empezó a llorar cuando se dio cuenta que estaba todo mojado, tosiendo hasta que la garganta le dolía, pero vivo…

-Shhh…. Estas bien… estas asustado, pero estas bien….- se aferró con fuerza a esa voz, abrazándole como si fuera la tabla salvavidas.

Y en cierto punto, así había sido, claro que eso se dio cuenta Kurt después de unos minutos de estar llorando abrazado a un fuerte hombre en un apretado traje de spandex azul.

-¿Mejor?- el Blue Warbler seguía acariciando su cabello, mientras lo sostenía en su regazo, apretándolo (quizás un poquito más de lo necesario) contra él.

Kurt, al darse cuenta, se sonrojo violentamente y bajando la mirada, nada mas asintió

-Siento mucho haberme tardado en llegar, pero… estabas un poco en las afueras de Lima, Kurt-

-Gracias- dijo con voz ronca después de tanto toser, mientras se incorporaba e intentaba limpiarse el rostro…

-Es mi placer rescatarte Kurt- dijo haciéndole que se recostara sobre el piso de nuevo.

Kurt se sonrojó recordando su anterior encuentro… y después sus ojos se abrieron aun más, al darse cuenta de que tendría que volver a pagarle al superhéroe.

Kurt levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con unos ojos castaños, que lo recorrían oscurecidos por el deseo,. Sintiéndose un idiota, Kurt se preguntó si uno de los superpoderes del Blue Warbler no sería encender cosas con la mirada por que se estaba empezando a sentir acalorado.

Tragando con cierta dificultad, Kurt se atrevió a preguntar -¿vas… vas a querer que te pague….igual?

-No… no igual- dijo el Blue Warbler, inclinándose sobre él, su rostro a centímetros del suyo. – Creo que esta vez fue un poco más difícil que unos simples ladrones, no crees?

-Ahm… entonces?

El superhéroe simplemente tomó su mano, guiándola hasta su entrepierna... el traje de spandex no dejaba a la imaginación la erección de este. –Yo también necesito algo de ayuda

Kurt estuvo tentado a negarse, a gritar, a pedir que lo ayudaran… pero aparte de que sería algo ridículo gritar en medio de la nada, ¿No era ley pagarle al Blue Warbler como él quisiera? Así que solo se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza

– Yo… nunca…. –

-No te preocupes… yo te guiaré- dijo recostándose a su lado, bien pegado a él.

Kurt nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable, ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar, tener el peso del superhéroe casi sobre su pecho, pegándole al suelo, sus caderas rozándose y saber que tenía… Dios y si lo tenia de algún color raro? Y si era radioactivo! Hasta ese día, Kurt no había pensado demasiado en ningún miembro que no fuera el suyo. Ni siquiera en las duchas del gimnasio había tenido ganas de estar espiando a los otros y ahora… iba a ver …no.. Iba a.. Iba a tocarlo… iba a… dios!

Despacio, como si lo estuviera disfrutando, el Blue Warbler metió los pulgares en la parte inferior de su uniforme… para alivio de Kurt, no se desvistió por completo… solo sacó su erección del pantalón. Kurt no sabía si sentirse aliviado o simplemente empezar a entrar en pánico. Por un lado, no, no era azul, no lanzaba destellos, no tenía un aspecto raro… era como cualquier erección…. Bueno, menos en el tamaño…esa cosa era monstruosa…. Estaba seguro que apenas podría abarcar su largo con sus dos puños…y faltaría… mas por que parecía que ante su mirada, aun estaba creciendo.

-Vamos Kurt… si solo te quedas con la boca abierta, no podrás hacer nada- dijo en un tono casi cariñoso el Blue Warbler, sosteniendo su miembro con una mano. –Claro, a menos de que tengas la boca abierta por otra razón.

Kurt medio levantó la cabeza, abriendo los ojos y cerrando la boca rápidamente, no fuera que al Blue Warbler se le fueran a ocurrir mas ideas.

Implorando por que el temblor en sus manos no fuera demasiado, Kurt se atrevió a tomar el miembro del superhéroe… bueno, eso si podía manejarlo, era… grande… muy grande… sentía sus dedos apenas eran suficiente para alcanzarlo a rodear, pero … nada mas… no era radioactivo, ni vibraba, ni nada….

"Vamos Kurt…. Tu puedes" se dijo a si mismo cerrando los ojos, antes de empezar a deslizar su mano por el enorme ariete.

Pero se detuvo congelado cuando sintió los labios del Warbler sobre su oído, su lengua casi jugando en su lóbulo. –Kurt… así te lo haces en las noches?- preguntó en un susurro. Kurt tenía hasta miedo de abrir los ojos, porque sabía que eso le terminaría haciendo gritar. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Así que nada mas negó con la cabeza

-Entonces…. Házmelo como lo haces contigo…. – dijo mordiendo despacito su oreja, situación que le hizo apretar un poco más el miembro en su mano, ocasionando un gruñidito del Blue Warbler

Kurt estaba temblando, pero intentó hacer lo que le pedían… aunque era difícil manejar esa longitud tan fácilmente, empezó a masturbarle un poco más fuerte, girando su mano al alcanzar la cabeza humedecida, el presemen ayudaba a que el movimiento fuera más fluido, más rápido.

-Así Kurt….- jadeaba en su oído el superhéroe, moviendo la cadera contra la mano del castaño, que solo sentía como todo su rostro ardía de pena.

Él, Kurt-pingüino sin sex-appeal- Hummel, estaba masturbando al superhéroe de la ciudad.

Y por los ruidos que hacía, parecía que este lo estaba disfrutando.

-Más…Mas rápido- le demandó el Blue Warbler, mientras empezaba a besar su cuello, las manos del superhéroe aferradas a la cintura del otro, como si estuviera conteniéndose de hacer otra cosa.

Kurt solo siguió las indicaciones, sintiendo la respiración agitada del superhéroe sobre su cuello, empezando a excitarse el mismo a pesar de su voluntad- Dios Kurt… eres… eres tan … joder! Así Kurt! "

Un par de movimientos de cadera más contra la mano de Kurt y el Blue Warbler estalló abundantemente sobre la mano y el torso de este.

Sin que Kurt pudiera preverlo, el Blue Warbler se acerco a besarlo, pero Kurt se quedó estático, boca cerrada y todo… no podía… no iba a permitir que todavía quisiera arrebatarle eso.

-Eres tan sexy…- dijo al ver que no se había dejado besar… pero se levantó acomodándose de nuevo en el apretado traje de spandex.

Kurt, aun confundido, entre excitado y enojado, se limpió la mano con el resto de la chamarra que tenia, que estaba desgarrada gracias al accidente, intentó ordenarse lo mas que pudo, antes de pararse frente al superhéroe

-Puedo… puedo ir a casa ya?- dijo, con unas ganas repentinas de llorar

-Por supuesto…- el tono de voz del Warbler fue casi…¿arrepentido?, pero lo tomó en brazos de nuevo, llevándolo al techo de su hogar.

-Siempre es un placer rescatarte Kurt…. – dijo con una sonrisa , casi lo único visible tras su máscara, antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Kurt nada mas atinó a sentarse en el techo, sin querer pensar, porque sabía que si pensaba las cosas, terminaría llorando… no era que no hubiera querido… solo que…. Había pensado que sus primeras experiencias serian tan… tan diferentes… pero, el Blue Warbler lo hacía sentir… tan … diferente a él mismo. Lo hacía sentirse tan… deseado….

-Kurt! Kurt!- gritaron dentro de la casa, haciéndole darse cuenta de que llevaba buen rato en el techo- ¿estás ahí Kurt?

-Blaine?¿qué haces aquí?

-Venía manejando… venia hacia acá… quería hablar contigo…tienes días tan raro… y quería… quería disculparme…. Y vi el accidente, vi como sacaban una Navigator y… te marcaba y tu celular…

-Mi celular probablemente este nadando libremente ahora- dijo con media sonrisa

-¿Si eras tú? Dios! Estas bien? Tenemos que ir al hospital!

-No… estoy bien… si… si tuve el accidente, pero… de nuevo me rescató el Blue Warbler… yo…estoy bien.

-Seguro?

-Si Blaine… seguro- dijo, aunque el mismo no tenía idea de si estaba bien o no.

* * *

><p>Bueno, creo que ahora si la pregunta quedó respondido, Blaine es un pervertido... ni como defenderlo.<p>

Gracias por sus mensajes y sus alertas, me alegran enormemente el dia, ya empiezo a contestar los anteriores, si alguno se me pasa, sirvanse de regañarme a discrecion XD

Besos

**SAM**


End file.
